


Relax my Lord

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Relax my Lord<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Pairing: Bellatrix/Voldemort<br/>Warnings: bloodplay, naughty words, kinkiness, bondage<br/>Written for the hp anynomous kink meme. Totally out of my comfort zone to write kink but I did it anyway. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Relax my Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Relax my Lord  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Bellatrix/Voldemort  
> Warnings: bloodplay, naughty words, kinkiness, bondage  
> Written for the hp anynomous kink meme. Totally out of my comfort zone to write kink but I did it anyway. Enjoy.

"You are supposed to be relaxing me, Bellatrix," Voldemort snarled, Bella's hands wandering over his skin like soft silk. if there was only one part of her that felt good, thank Merlin it was her hands.  
  
"I'm trying, Master," she replied, trying so hard to please her Lord.  
  
Voldemort sat up and got off the small table he was using to rest on. Full nude, he stood before her, looking at her young body. She was not yet 23 and in a few months she would be married to that sick bastard Regulas.  
  
"Bellatrix, I want you to strip for me," Voldemort commanded, crossing his hands across his hard chest. His erection stood out proudly from his groin and Bella knew what pleasure her master.  
  
Slowly, she tugged the ties that held the nightgown up. It fell to her feet and she stood before him, naked and untouched.  
  
"Yes, I think tonight shall be interesting, Bella my dear," he whispered, coming closer to her. They were currently residing in the Malfoy's house and Voldemort had called Bella to his quarters hours ago and had now just gotten the sudden urge to touch the young woman.  
  
He pushed her back against the bed and clicked his fingers. Ropes appeared and bound her hands and feet to the four poster bed. Bella blushed. Her Lord had spred her legs out and he could now see a full view of her wet and waiting cavern. Voldemort pulled his wands out from his cloak which was lying on the floor. He slowly climbed onto the bed and sat ontop of her.  
  
"Relax," he whispered again, tracing the tip of his wand over her breasts. He traced the mound slowly, her nipple rising up high. Then he traced the other, just with featherlight touches.  
  
"Please my Lord," she whimpered, "Spare me this tourture. I wish for you to make love to me."  
  
CRACK!  
  
"I do not make love, Bella," he said, watching as the place where his hand had slapped her now turned red, "I fuck. And that is what is going to happen to you, Bella dear, I am going to fuck you rotten. But first...I think, some blood, should come into play..."  
  
Volmdeort traced his wand tip over her breast again, but this time, Bella cried out in agony. Where his tip had traced, it cut into her skin, leaving a trail of blood behind. Slowly, he leaned over and licked the blood, tracing his tounge over her nipple and sucking it hard into his mouth. Bella moaned and then gasped as she felt the tip of his wand touch her most secret place- her cunt.  
  
It stroked her, touched her where no one else ever had and with it came that same seering pain. Blood fell from the cuts now turning red from her dripped wet cunt. Voldemort grinned and moved down, placing his mouth at her mound. He breathed in her smell before licking it very gently. The mix of her blood and her wetness made him harder. Suddenly, he grinned at an evil idea he had.  
  
Drawing back ever so slightly, Voldemort dug his fingers into Bella's thights and then plunged his face into her cunt, his teeth breaking the skin and blood flowing out all around her. Bella screamed, so much pain. But she would not give in. After a few minutes of pain, Voldemort removed himself from her cunt and grabbed his cock with his hand.  
  
He teased her folds before he plunged his cock all the way into her mound. Bella groaned, feeling the pain of her virginity leave her. She felt the blood fall down her thighs. She felt his rock hard cock pumping in and out of her, harder and harder.  
  
He gripped her breasts as he fucked her, moaning as he reached closer to his climax.  
  
"Yes Bella, you are such a good fuck toy!" he shouted, pounting into her red, blood dripping cunt. He felt the beggining of his release and pulled his cock out, just in time to shoot his load of hot white seman all over Bella's stomach. He grunted as he pumped himself, three maybe four more times before he was empty.  
  
Bella groaned. She was in so much pain but didn't say anything. Voldemort removed himself from her body and clicked his fingers once more. Bella rubbed at her ankles and wrists and left he bed, grabbing her nightgown and slipping it on.  
  
"Leave," Voldemort grunted, pouring himself a glass of wine and sipping at it. Bella bowed slowly and left the room, leaving behidn her satisfied master.


End file.
